


Dungeons, Death, and Romance

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidents, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Dungeon, Dungeon Master - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Therapy, Torture, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: Arthur isn't sure why he hates Feliciano so much, but he wants to torture him, so he pays Ivan to do it. When they release Feliciano, making sure he knows that he can't tell anyone or he'll die, how does he heal? And what happens when he runs into Ivan in the real world.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur wasn't sure what caused him to hate the Italian so much. It could be how incredibly annoying he was or something entirely different. But no matter he had him now. He’d gotten ahold of a nice dungeon and now all he needed was the dungeon master. Preferably before Feliciano woke up. He was certain he'd found one. He dialed the Russian’s number and smirked to himself. 

Feliciano however was not nearly as content. He was struggling against bindings, unable to see from how his body reacted to the chemicals used to knock him out and restrain him here. All he could tell was that it was dark, he was tied so he couldn’t move, and he was crying. 

Ivan picks up the phone and answers. “Privyet.” He says, waiting for a response. He doesn't know who called, didn't bother looking, and smirks a bit. Surprise calls are always fun, in the Russian’s opinion. They tend to lead to some great fun. 

Arthur played with the phone cord for a moment. “I have a job for you. I need a dungeon master. Someone whos not afraid to get a little dirty with punishment” he smirked. “think you can take care of that for me?” he asked, stopping his movement to sit up all the way. 

Ivan smirks cruelly at the offer. “Of course. I would never turn down such an offer. As I've said in the past, I'd love to beat somebody’s face into dust.” He responds and looks down. His brushes some fuzz from his uniform. “Where is this dungeon?” 

Arthur gave him the address and the word to tell the guard so he would be let in. He explained that he couldn't kill the Italian either, since Arthur would either kill him, himself, or let him go as long as he was too scared to tell. After explaining the rules he hung up. 

Ivan nods to himself before heading upstairs. He changes into his favourite outfit, an all black uniform that is styled like his old ones. He slides on leather gloves and grabs a his pipe and a whip. After tucking both into his jacket he walks down to his car. The Russian drives to the address. 

After being accepted in, he walks quickly to the place he is told Arthur is. The heels to Ivan’s boots click all the way, echoing off the walls. He straightens his hat before walking in. 

Arthur looked up when his office door open and he smirked. “i presume you are my dungeon master? No one else was due today” he chimed with a sick grin. He opened a door behind his desk and gestured for Ivan to enter. “he is just this way”

Feliciano whimpered when he heard the door open. He couldn't see much still. But he saw a small ball of light at the top of the staircase where the door opened. He was terrified to see what was going on. He tried to back away but it wasn't helping much. 

“there is a chest of tools down there as well for you” Arthur smirked. “have fun and mind the stairs they are a bit steep” 

Ivan nods and gives him a forced, pleasant smile. “Да. I am dungeon master. I am pleased to take care of your little… Problem.” He grins a bit at that. Ivan nods and descends, slowly to drive fear into whoever the prisoner is. He deliberately clicks his heels on the way down. 

Ivan looks at the Italian and grins sickly. “Well well well. A little birdie caught in a cat's claws. What have you done to warrant this?” He asks, walking over and gently stroking his cheek. 

Feliciano was trembling violently by the time Ivan got down the steps. He started to cry immediately, flinching and tensing up slightly, hearing the door closing wasn't much help either. He couldn't even open his mouth to try to respond. He was too scared. He couldn't answer either because he had no clue who brought him down here, let alone why. 

Ivan chuckles lowly. “Silly little boy.” He murmurs and steps back. “You will soon learn to respond the first time I ask a question. You are to call me ‘Master’ when responding as well. Screams are welcome.” He explains, stepping toward the toy box. He would only use his own weapons if he didn't like the others. 

“Birdie, tell me what you know. What is your name?” Ivan asks softly. 

Feliciano watched Ivan, trembling and gulping shakily. He didn't like this and nothing had been done yet. He couldn't even imagine what Ivan would do to him. His mouth gaped open as he tried to respond, only whimpers coming out at first. 

“m-m-my n-n-n-nam-me i-is F-Fe-Fel-lic-cia-no” he whimpered out shakily before gulping “m-m-m-aster” he added, not wanting to get in trouble at all. He didn't want to be hurt and it looked like that's what Ivan was here for

Ivan smirks softly at the whimpers, loving the sound. He pulls out a knife and admires the blade, though he doubts he will use it since he prefers dull weapons that cause bruising and solid pain. The blades are fun, but unless they are dull they don't hurt as much as he'd like. 

The Russian looks at him while he stutters out his name. “Feliciano?” He pulls out his pipe. “Feliciano. Tell me where you are from.” He says and walks over to stand in front of him again, tilting his head up with his pipe. 

Feliciano gasped softly when he saw the knife. He tensed up again and whimpered, even more so when he saw the pipe and felt it touch his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped, tears dripping from his chin. “I-I-It-ta-taly, M-Mas-t-ter” he whimpered softly. 

“Italian? Hmm… Pretty far from home, aren't you?” He grins and leans down. He unties Feliciano and takes off his shirt. He ties Feliciano’s arms in front of him again. “Do you have family?” He asks. 

Ivan likes to get to know his victims intimately. It helps him know how to personalize their torture and to make it scar them beyond repair.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano whimpered shakily. He couldn't struggle and he knew he wouldn't get away so he didn't try. He looked up at Ivan again and gulped again. “y-y-ye-es m-m-master” he whimpered shakily. He didn't understand what all these questions were coming from but he was afraid to stop answering them.

Ivan tilts his head up. “Brothers? Sisters? Parents? Who?” The Russian asks gruffly, kneeling to peer into his eyes. His cold, lavender eyes harden a bit. “I will not go after your family, so just tell me.” He says and steps back. The blond runs the pipe over his back. 

Feliciano flinched and gulped softly. “t-t-two b-brothers o-on-one g-g-grandf-father” he whimpered shakily. “m-ma-master” he said shakily, squeezing his eyes shut again and sniffling nervously. 

“Older or younger?” He asks softly. Ivan pulls the pipe away and drags it over the ground to make an eerie sound. The Russian smirks softly and suddenly grabs Feliciano’s hair tightly. He tilts his head back. 

“This is the last question for now. Answer quickly.” He hisses softly, near his ear. Ivan yanks his hair before loosening his grip and letting go. 

Feliciano gasped softly and whimpered shakily when his hair was grabbed at. He whined in pain before opening his mouth again. “b-both m-m-master” he whimpered shakily, trembling again and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Ivan smirks. “Do me a favour, grab that ring in the wall and hold on tight, birdie.” He says and moves him closer. He caresses the Italian’s back with the pipe. 

Feliciano looked up at Ivan again then at the wall. He whimpered shakily but did as he was told and grabbed the ring as tightly as he could. He didn't understand why but he started trembling again, terrified with the pipe touching him.

Ivan brings the pipe down on his back, hard enough to leave a light bruise but not enough to cause serious damage. The Russian smirks and does it a few times, testing the boundaries. He doesn't aim the hits toward his spine, not wanting to break the Italian’s back. 

Feliciano whimpered at first, letting out a small gasp and whine by the next. He cried out each time after, clinging to the ring and whimpering softly, terrified entirely again. 

Ivan leans down and feels Feliciano’s spine with a leather clad hand. He presses gently on it, trying to decide if hitting there would do permanent damage. He sighs after a second and steps back, hitting Feliciano in the rib cage. 

“Your body is so small and pathetic.” He murmurs, sighing softly. Ivan smacks the pipe into his ass before hitting his leg as hard as he can. 

Feliciano flinched shakily and gasped in pain, trying with all he could not to collapse to the floor. He clenched his body and tensed up again, trembling softly and whimpering. “wh-wh-why?” he whimpered softly, desperate to know why this was happening to him 

Ivan chuckles softly. “You forgot a word, but I can forgive you this time, my pet.” He says softly and smirks. “I do not know. I was hired as a dungeon master. It does not matter to me what you've done.” He murmurs and smashes against his leg again, attempting to break it and get the Italian screaming. 

Ivan gently tucks the pipe back into his pocket with an almost loving smile on his face. He goes back to the box of tools and finds a pair of pliers. A cruel thought comes to mind. 

Feliciano gasped softly, falling to the floor. He knew for a fact his leg had at least cracked. He let out a small sob, letting go of the ring. He couldn't hold it anymore. He couldn't focus on that. He buried his face in his arms and sobbed softly. He didn't understand and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know who would hire someone to do this to him. 

“Naughty birdie, disobeying my orders.” Ivan tsks him before walking over. “Each order broken means something removed from you.” Ivan grabs one of his hands and rips off one, then two fingernails, barely noticing the blood pooling over his hands or splattering onto his face from the ripping action. 

“One for forgetting to call me master, and one for letting go of the ring. Tsk, tsk, I thought you'd know better. Feel free to scream, there's no need to be quiet. No one will hear you down here.” 

Feliciano flinched at just being spoken too. He whimpered shakily and winced when he was grabbed. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed softly both times. He sobbed softly in pain and fear, trembling and whimpering. “I-I-I-m s-s-s-so-or-ry m-m-mast-ter” he sobbed softly, unable to even open his eyes from his tears. 

“I know, Feliciano, I know. But if I was your grandfather I would be ashamed to have such a disobedient, horrible, weak little grandchild.” He grins and grabs Feliciano’s wrists. Ivan forces the Italian to grab onto the ring again before pulling out his whip. 

Ivan slowly pets Feliciano’s back, smearing his blood down his spine as he does so with a sick smirk. “You look so much prettier crying and being coated in your own blood.” He whispers before stepping back. 

Feliciano flinched and held onto the ring, crying softly, knowing it couldn't be true, but feeling like it must be. He whimpered and tried to hide his face. He didn't want to see Ivan he wanted this to stop. He flinched again when he was touched, opening his mouth in disgust for a moment before closing it again and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 

Ivan smirks softly and watches him for a moment before bringing the whip down on his back. He does it 3 times before wiping the blood from the whip. “That is all for tonight, I don't want your body going into shock. It's not fun if you die that quickly.” He tucks the whip into his jacket and walks back up the stairs. 

Once in Arthur's office he looks at the blond. “If you want to be able to kill him yourself, I suggest that you fix up his open wounds, seeing as how they could get infected easily.” Ivan says softly. “He is a good pet, follows orders quickly, but sometimes forgets when too scared. He's also got a broken leg, so make sure he doesn't go into shock from that.” 

Feliciano screamed each time the whip came in contact with his skin. He collapsed again trembling and crying softly into his arms. He didn't watch Ivan leave, just flinched at the door opening and closing. He laid there on the floor, crying to himself, unable to move. 

Arthur looked up and pulled down his glasses. He nodded. “good, thank you. I'll have that taken care of. Are you done with him then? Or will you be returning for more?” he asked, tilting his head to the side with a sick grin. 

“I am coming back for more.” He says with a sick smirk of his own. “I must say, he is quite a bit of fun to play with. He didn't scream for a little while, though. I like his scream quite a bit. How far am I allowed to go with him? What kind of punishments?” 

Arthur nodded and sat back slightly. “as long as he doesn't die, I don't care what you do to him. Have at it. He is yours.” hr assured. “anything in the rooms is yours to use. You can bring anything down there. And keep telling me his injuries so I can make sure he doesn't die from them.” Arthur stated. 

Ivan nods and gives him a full count of Feliciano’s injuries thus far. He smirks sickly and nods. He has some ideas on what he wants to do, since normally he can't do anything he wants. “And don't tell anyone I'm doing this for you. I don't want to be caught~” the Russian chuckles and wipes the blood from his cheek. 

Ivan goes home and showers. He hangs his clothes up and gets into pajamas going to bed soon after. 

Arthur went down to fix up Feliciano’s wounds, leaving the lights off so he couldn't see entirely who it was. He smirked softly as he looked over the wounds before picking him up and laying him in the cot in the corner of the room. 

Feliciano winced and whimpered each time he was touched. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see Arthur anyways. He laid down on his stomach when he was set down and buried his face, crying until he passed out. 

Arthur went upstairs, finished his paperwork then went to bed as well. He hummed to himself as he got ready then fell asleep. 

Ivan gets ready the next morning, grabbing an entire bag of tools to use. He gets dressed in the same uniform before arriving again. He walks into Arthur’s office. 

“I am ready to play with the little Italian again.” He says and stands straight, adjusting his hat again. Ivan states coldly at Arthur. 

Arthur hummed and sat up again. “alright.” he picked up the keys again and opened the door for Ivan. “have fun~” he smirked. 

Feliciano’s eyes opened when the door opened again and he started to tremble. He didn't know which of the two was coming down but he doubted it would be nice either way.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan slowly descends the stairs once more, deliberately clicking the boots on the way down. He smirks softly and looks at Feliciano. “You're so pretty, my little pet. Tell me, what scares you most about me?” He asks, sitting on the edge of the cot. 

Feliciano started to cry softly when he heard the boots. He knew that meant it was Ivan. He trembled and hid himself in what blankets he had. “I-its j-just...I-I d-dont kn-know eh-why y-youre hurting m-me I-I dont u-understand wh-what i-I d-d-did w-wrong, m-mas-ster” he hiccuped slightly, still tired and sore. 

“Oh dear, I suppose I scare you for all the wrong reasons.” He whispers and smirks softly. He grabs Feliciano’s face softly. “You should be scared because I have utter power over you. I could fuck you. I could beat you so you're one massive bruise. But you're scared because you don't understand?” Ivan laughs. 

Feliciano flinched and whimpered softly. “th-th-that s-sca-ares m-me t-too b-but I-I w-want t-to kn-know why, M-Master” he said shakily. “I-Im sc-scared b-because y-you kn-know about m-my f-family. Y-you k-keep ask-king all th-these q-questions, I-im a-afraid to answer w-wrong. Y-you scare m-me. B-but n-not kn-knowing why sc-scares m-me th-the m-most, m-ma-master” he said shakily, sniffling. 

Ivan shakes his head. “You're a child. I don't know why he wants you tortured so much, but he's the one who you should ask. I don't care about your family.” He stands up. “I didn't ask for names. I don't know who they are. Nothing will happen to them.” 

Ivan picks up Feliciano and holds him in a standing position. “You really are small. But pretty. It would be a shame if I ruined that cute little face.” He whispers and hugs he Italian close. “Such a shame~” he says. 

Ivan drops him suddenly and steps on his chest. “I apologize, for the pain you will get. But I have to do my job, sweetie.” He says. 

Feliciano gasped softly when he was picked up. It hurt so much. He whimpered shakily and tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much. He cried softly. He winced and screamed softly when he was dropped then stepped on. It hurt his back so much. He sobbed gently, trembling in pain and fear.

Ivan goes over to the corner. He sees a brand but no fireplace to heat it in. “Oh well. I can press this into you hard enough for it to show up.” He says and walks over. “Bend over the bed cutie.” He commands and pats his head softly. 

Feliciano watched him and whimpered softly. He rolled over onto his stomach and gasped in pain, whimpering again. When he was told to bend over he put his hands on the ground and pushes himself up, gasping softly before grabbing the bed and pulling himself up so he was bent over it. 

Ivan pulls his pants and underwear down. He puts the brand on his ass and presses his full body weight against it. He stands there like that for several minutes before pulling back and admiring the way it left a mark on his butt.

Feliciano gasped when he felt his pants pulled down. He whined in pain when he felt the brand and clenched his hands into fists, trying not to arch his back since he knew that would hurt a lot as well. 

Ivan touches the red mark. “If I press that in every hour for several minutes then I could probably bruise that into your butt.” he says and steps back, setting it on the bed. “Pull up your pants. We have other things to do.” He commands darkly. 

Feliciano flinched slightly, afraid to have him near his ass at all. He pulled his pants up, looking towards Ivan and sniffling softly and sitting on the floor just in front of the cot. 

Ivan smirks softly. He grabs the hand where Feliciano is missing nails and pulls him up. He ties a rope around his wrists before tying it to a hook on the ceiling. He pulls until Feliciano’s feet are barely touching the ground. 

Feliciano gasped softly and stumbled as he was lifted. He wasn't sure if it was easier to hold his feet up or let them dangle and touch the ground. But he found a way to calm himself down and shift slightly. He gulped softly and looked up at Ivan. 

Ivan hits him in the already hurt leg with his pipe. He smirks softly and steps back, swinging it as hard as he can at the Italian’s hip. He gets in front of him. “I don't understand how you could be so pathetic?” He asks softly. 

Feliciano screamed both times, more so the second time, feeling his bones crack under the pipe. He hung his head, tears dripping off his chin as he whimpered and sobbed in pain. “I-I…” he stopped himself, unable to respond from the pain. 

Ivan continues to torture him for several hours, continuing to press the brand into the spot on his butt until he's sure it's going to bruise. “Goodbye, little Feliciano.” He says, walking away. 

Ivan steps into Arthur’s office and explains all his wounds again. He smirks, proud of himself. “He won't be walking.” Ivan says before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano ended up unable to scream after a while. He was trembling and sobbing softly, curled up in the only position he could. He watched Ivan leave before sobbing again.

Arthur nodded and looked up at him. “he won't need to be. Dont worry” he laughed cruelly. “he won't be leaving the room and there's nothing for him down there.” 

Ivan smirks softly and watches him. “I don't think he can take any more beating without dying. I will not be returning. Most of the bones in his legs, arms, and chest are broken.” He says and stands a little straighter. 

Arthur nodded. “sounds fair. Alright. Thank you. Im sure he wont be bothering anyone anymore.” he smirked. “i'll have the money sent to you. Speak with my secretary about where to send it” he nodded towards her office before standing and opening the dungeon door again. 

He went down the stairs and fixed Feliciano up enough so he wouldn't die over night then went back up to his office. He had not decided if he was going to kill him or not yet. 

Feliciano curled up in pain and sobbed until he fell asleep. 

Ivan nods. He goes to her and gives her his PO box to get the money. He smirks suavely before walking back to Arthur and saying bye. He leaves and showers before collapsing into bed. He doesn't bother with getting dressed. 

Feliciano sobbed softly from all the pain he was in and ended up waking up again, unable to stay asleep. He didn't understand and he was still afraid. He didn't want Ivan to come back. He wanted to go home. 

Arthur leaves him there overnight. The next day he goes downstairs and smirks at Feliciano. He unties Feliciano and dresses him. “You are not to tell anyone what happened here. If I find out that you even mentioned any of this shit, I'll re-hire that man to sew your goddamn mouth shut.” He says and picks him up. He lays Feliciano in the back of his car before driving him to the hospital and making up some bullshit story about the Italian falling down a cliff. 

Feliciano winced shakily and whimpered softly. He nodded shakily and curled up, trying to find a position that didn't hurt in the car. He looked around once at the hospital, trembling shakily. He wasn't sure how he could just not tell but he'd make something up. 

The hospital gives him anesthetics to put him out so a doctor can fix all his wounds. Arthur gives them the number to contact his grandfather as well, before leaving. Roma is waiting there for Feliciano to wake up. Almost all of him is in a cast. 

Feliciano woke up after everything wore off. He was still extremely sore. He looked up and around the room, spotting his grandfather and starting to tear up. “n-nonno” he said shakily. “I-I'm s-sorry” he whimpered. 

Roma shakes his head. “No no no. It's okay Feli. Falling off the cliff isn't your fault.” He whispers and caresses his grandsons cheek. “It's okay. I'll take care of you until you're all better.” He assures him. 

“Lovino is worried sick but they wouldn't let him in. I'm gonna leave, and he's gonna come in.” Roma explains, kissing his forehead. “I love you.” 

Feliciano nodded shakily and sniffled softly. He wanted to tell his grandfather the truth but he knew he couldn't. He sniffled shakily. “I-I l-love y-you t-too” he said shakily, sniffling softly. 

Roma leaves. Lovino comes in quickly a few minutes later. He gently touches Feliciano’s cheek. “Fratello…” He whispers before tears pour off his cheeks. He buries his face in the bed next to Feliciano and sobs softly. 

“They said it's going to take months to fix you up completely.” He whispers once he's calmed down. “They say it might even be years.” 

Feliciano looked up at Lovino and sighed shakily. “its o-okay f-fratello. I-I’ll be f-fine. I-it could h-have b-been w-worse” he said shakily. He doubted what really happened would get worse, since it obviously wasn't their plan to kill him. But falling off a cliff, that could have many things worse. “i-im a-alive.” he whispered shakily. 

Lovino nods and kisses his cheek. “I love you so much.” He whispers and smiles a bit. “I'm so glad you're alive.” He kisses his forehead and nose gently. 

Feliciano smiled weekly. “I love you too” he said shakily. It takes about a year and a half for everything to heal. He couldn't walk well so unless he was at he usually used a wheelchair. He used crutches at home to help him. He wanted to be able to walk again. He had to go to physical therapy classes as well that helped him use the limbs properly again. 

Ivan was walking past the therapy centre and noticed him. He holds the door open for Feliciano. He has a moment of shock when he recognizes the Italian. Ivan shuffles softly in place and looks up, uncomfortable. 

Feliciano’s eyes widened the second he saw Ivan. He started to have a panic attack immediately, whimpering and hyperventilating. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he froze where he was. He never expected to see Ivan again. He hadn't said anything. He had been good. He didn't want to be punished again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan stops and looks down at him. “Hey hey hey. I told you, it was only a job. I'm not here to hurt you.” He mumbles. “I didn't know anything about you. I still don't. Please calm down.” The Russian begs. “I promise I'm not here to cause anymore pain.” 

Feliciano hiccuped and whimpered softly. He couldn't entirely understand him but he mostly got it. He relaxed slightly, still crying softly. “I-I d-d-did-nt t-t-tell an-any-one I-I p-prom-mise” he whimpered softly before reaching up to cover his mouth. 

“I know.” Ivan says softly and tilts his face up. He gently wipes off his tears. “Shh. I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm sorry.” He murmurs and looks around. “Let's get you cleaned up.” He helps him to the bathroom and cleans up his face with warm water. “I have no intention of causing further pain.” 

Ivan tilts his head up. “You're still pretty. I didn't lie to you then. You aren't pathetic, though, because almost anyone would have reacted the way you did. Many have. You're strong.” He kisses the Italian’s hand before leaving. 

Feliciano sniffled softly and calmed down in the bathroom when Ivan had him alone and didn't do anything. He sniffled shakily and looked down slightly when Ivan left. He went into the therapy session and sat down, not looking up until he was certain he wasn't crying anymore. 

His physical therapist looks at him. “Are you okay, Feli? You look upset. The receptionist said a man out front made you cry.” She says and sits in front of him. 

Feliciano looked up at her and shook his head. “it's fine..it wasn’t his fault. He looked like someone else. Someone I saw when i fell and it just reminded me.” he said softly. “it's fine” 

She looks into his eyes. “Okay honey. Let's start then, let's make you feel better. You were walking really well yesterday.” She smiles brightly and stands up. “Without your crutches.” She holds out her hands. “I'm here and you won't fall.” 

Feliciano nodded and reached out to grab her hands, standing up and relaxing slightly. He slowly let go of her hands and balanced, talking a few shaky steps. 

She smiles at him and stands nearby. “You're doing perfectly.” She says gently and holds out her hands just in case. She watches him. “You're doing wonderful. Let's do those leg exercises sweetie. Lay down on the bed.” She wants to strengthen his legs up again. 

Feliciano nodded and looked up at her. He went back over to the bed and laid down on it. He shifted slightly and looked to her again. 

She grabs his foot and pushes his leg toward his body. “Push back.” She says gently and continues to press. She makes sure not to hurt him. 

Feliciano nodded and started to push back on her with the leg. He took a deep breath as he did. It tingled slightly but it didn't hurt so he continued to do it. 

“Good job Feli. You're doing your exercises at home!” She smiles brightly. “Your legs are getting stronger. Are your brothers and grandfather helping you?” She asks. 

Feliciano nodded. “Si they want me to get better as fast as possible so we've been doing everything the doctors recommend” he said softly. “i still have trouble with the stairs though” 

She nods. “Of course.” She looks at him. “Do you want to do stairs today?” She asks him. “Remember we have the training set with padding at the bottom.” 

Feliciano nodded. “i think that's a good idea. so my brother doesn't have to carry me upstairs anymore” he said softly. 

She nods and continues with the pressing exercises for a few more minutes. “Okay. Come on.” She helps him up and watches him carefully. 

Feliciano was slow about making his way to the stairs. He gets up and down with assistance. After the session he thanked her and left. He stopped by the store to refill some medication as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan feels bad for hurting Feliciano. He's never had to face his victims. He is getting himself drunk off his ass trying to forget the look on his face. He closes his eyes, almost wanting to find out where Feliciano lives to give him a real apology, he supposes he’ll just have to ‘run into’ him more often.

Feliciano left the store and went home. He sat on the couch and sighed softly, taking the pills he needed now and laying back slightly. He looked up at the ceiling. He was tired. 

Lovino walks in and looks at him. “Are you okay?” He asks gently and sits next to him. “Did therapy wear you out again?” He holds his hand gently and rubs the back of his hand.

Feliciano nodded and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. “yeah. I also had a memory. It sent me into a panic attack. But i'm fine now” he said gently. He felt bad lying like this. 

Lovino gently slides his arm around him and smiles a bit. He nods slowly. “You can call me if that happens.” He murmurs and nuzzles the side of his head. “I'll come to the clinic to help.” 

Feliciano nodded and nuzzled into him. “thank you, fratello” he said softly. “i'll call you if it happens again. But it was a misunderstanding so it should be fine” he whispered. 

“You said it was a memory…?” He looks over at him. “What happened?” Lovino is trying to be gentle with him but he's scared someone wanted to hurt him. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino “i saw someone who looked like one of the rangers at the park where the cliff was. It just reminded me what happened. It's fine. It wasn't even him.” 

Lovino nods a bit and leans his head on Feliciano’s. “Okay.” He relaxes a bit and holds his brother gently. “How was therapy?” 

Feliciano smiled softly. “I made it up and down the stairs there. I'm getting better” he said gently. 

Lovino smiles happily. “I'm so proud of you!” He pecks his cheek. “You're so strong. I love you so much.” He whispers gently and kisses his cheek. 

Feliciano smiled shakily. “i love you too” he whispered. He nuzzled into him and giggled softly. 

“Grandpa is gonna be home with Sebastian soon. Do you want to help me with making dinner, or take a nap?” Lovino asks. “I'm making spaghetti.” 

“i’ll help with dinner” he smiled and pushed himself up. “i’m not tired enough to nap” he chuckled softly. 

Lovino grins and stands up. “You wanna make the sauce? Everyone knows that yours is the best.” He smiles. 

Feliciano chuckled and nodded. “i'd love to fratello” he smiled softly. He carefully made his way into the kitchen to start the sauce.

Lovino smiles happily and starts to cook the meat to go with it. He boils some water as well. The front door opens and closes. 

Feliciano looked over when the door opened. He hummed as he cooked the sauce.

Sebastian came skipping into the kitchen. “ciao, are you feeling better? How'd therapy go? They called grandpa and said something happened.”

Feliciano chuckled gently. “i'll explain don't worry. Just want to explain to grandpa too. So wait till he's in here” 

Lovino looks over. “Hey Sebastian! Wash your hands and make the bread.” He says and grins at him. He pours the noodles. 

Roma walks in tiredly and looks at Feliciano and Lovino. He smiles and gives them both gentle hugs. “Are you feeling better, Feliciano?” He asks softly, ruffling his hair gently. 

Sebastian nodded. He washed his hand started to work with the bread, humming softly. 

Feliciano smiled up at him. “I am doing better. my legs aren't entirely better yet. But i made it up the stairs.”

Roma nods and smiles happily. “I'm glad. I can't wait until you can play around at the park again. The kids I babysit miss you.” He says and kisses his cheek. 

Lovino smiles a bit and watches them for a second, before getting back to making dinner. 

Feliciano nodded. “i miss them too. I hope i can soon” he said gently..

Sebastian set the table and smiled softly. “so?” he asked gently. “grandpa aren't you worried about what happened?” 

Feliciano looked up. “dont worry. It was just a little trigger. I saw someone who looked like someone else. It wasn't him. It just reminded me of the cliff” 

“I was waiting for him to tell me on his own. I asked if he was okay and he said he was. I trust Feliciano.” Roma says and smiles at him. “Well… You can come with me next time.” He says. “Even if you can't run around with them, they'll be happy to see you.” 

Lovino smiles softly. “Does anyone want to go to the store with me tomorrow morning?” He asks. 

Feliciano nodded. “I would love that. I'd be really happy to see them too” he giggled. He turned to his brother. “i'll come with you. It'll be good exercise, if that's okay” he said gently. 

Lovino nods. “Of course.” He smiles softly at Feliciano. “I'd love to take you with me.” He kisses his brother's cheek before draining the noodles. 

Roma grins. “And I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon and take you to the park.” He says gently. 

Feliciano smiled brightly. “that sounds amazing.” he said softly. “I can't wait” he kissed his brother’s cheek and smiled. 

Lovino blushes. He sets the table and puts the noodles on the table. “When you guys are done it's time for dinner.” He smirks softly. 

Feliciano smiled and sat down. He shifted slightly. Sebastian sat next to him. He served the food and smiled at them all. 

Lovino smiles happily and starts to eat. He's grateful to have his family around him. He looks at Feliciano and smiles gently. 

Feliciano finished eating and stood carefully to take his plate to the sink. He smiles gently at Lovino, sitting back down with them all. 

Lovino finishes soon after and washes all the dishes in the kitchen this far. He scrubs down the counters as well. Roma gets up and cleans his own dishes as well. 

“Feliciano do you want to shower before you go to bed tonight?” He asks softly. 

Feliciano nodded. “I think that's a good idea” he said softly. “i am tired though so it will just be a quick one” he smiled softly. 

Roma nods. “Well let's go. I'll sit in this time.” He says and stands up. “You ready?” He smiles and grabs a book to read while Feliciano showers. They set it up so that they can sit in the bathroom and make sure he's fine without assisting too much, so he can get used to it again. 

Feliciano nodded. He followed Roma carefully. Once in the bathroom he carefully started to undress and got into the shower, turning on the water and starting to wash himself. 

Roma reads while he showers, listening carefully in case Feliciano falls. He smiles a bit at a joke in the book. The Roman opens the door a bit, since it's hot in the room. He sighs softly and flips the page. 

Feliciano hummed softly as he showered. It was a short one. He rinsed himself off and turned off the water, reaching out and grabbing his towel before wrapping it around himself and carefully stepping out. “thank you, nonno” he whispered. 

Roma nods and stands up. “Anytime Feliciano, you know that.” He says gently and smiles at him. He moves so that Feliciano can move through the doorway. The Roman watches him carefully. “Do you need help?” He asks. 

Feliciano nodded. “i think i'm okay, i may need help with the pants” he said softly, moving through the doorway and carefully walking into his bedroom to get dressed. 

Roma nods. He goes to his bedroom after Feliciano and waits in the doorway. He faces the hallway to give him as much privacy as possible. 

Feliciano got himself dressed then smiled. “thank you, nonno. Im okay now” he whispered. “im going to lay down now” he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning he woke up and smiled softly. He got out of the bed and carefully made his way down the stairs. He made himself some coffee and sat at the table. He was glad he was getting better. 

Roma smiles and kisses his forehead. He leaves and goes to his own room. The next morning Lovino comes down shortly after and gets coffee as well as cereal. 

“Do you want to take your crutches, your wheelchair, or just walk?” He asks. “The aisles are wide enough for your chair.” He smiles softly at Feliciano. 

Feliciano smiled up at Lovino. “it's probably safest to take my chair. I don't want to strain myself” he said gently. “or fall or anything. I'll be able to walk there soon I hope” he said softly. 

Lovino nods. “I'll make sure to put it in the car. You should walk from the house to the car as practice, though.” He says gently. 

Feliciano nodded. “okay I can do that” he said softly, smiling slightly. “you'll be there for me though right?” 

Lovino smiles at him. “Of course. I'll always be there for you.” He says softly and finishes eating. Lovino gets up and takes the wheel chair to the car and puts it in. 

Feliciano smiled and thanked him. He slowly but confidently made his own way out to the car, opening the door and getting inside. 

Lovino carefully watched him and smiles. He gets in the driver’s seat and starts the car. He leans his head in his shoulder before sitting up and pulling out. He drives to the store. 

Feliciano watched out the window with a small smile. He leaned his head back slightly.

Lovino gets out and grabs Feliciano’s wheelchair for him. He smiles at him and holds it still for him to sit down in it. 

Feliciano got out and sat in the chair. He thanked Lovino and shifted comfortably.

Lovino pushes him inside and smiles softly. He gets a basket and sets it in Feliciano’s lap before pushing him over to the food. 

Feliciano smiled up at him. He hummed to himself as he picked up a few things and put them in the basket. 

Ivan is getting a bottle of vodka. He picks up a fairly big bottle and starts to read the label. He seems content enough and puts it in his basket, turning. He sees Feliciano and stops dead, wondering if this is going to be a daily thing. 

Feliciano looked up from what he was looking at and nearly dropped what was in his hand. He started to breath heavily and tears built up in his eyes. “l-lo” he couldnt get the words out. He was terrified all over again. Ivan knew about his family. Ivan could see one of them now. He started to shake violently.

Ivan looks around for a second to see if he can get away unnoticed. He sighs when he sees Lovino looking at Feliciano then at Ivan. He walks over. “Are you okay?” Ivan asks gently, kneeling before him. Lovino looks at Ivan again and shoves him away from his brother. 

“You're the one who keeps giving him panic attacks!” He growls and decks him. Ivan sighs and touches his cheek, sitting up. He looks at Feliciano. “I'm very sorry I cause this reaction in you. You seem very sweet and I don't want you to freak out.” He whispers before turning to walk away. 

Feliciano looked at Ivan and sniffled softly. He calmed down slightly when Lovino punched him and he didn't retaliate. He looked up at Lovino for a moment then at Ivan. He sniffled shakily and shook his head. “fr-fratello he wasnt e-even there. He j-just looks like s-someone else” he said shakily. “its not his fault” he looked down slightly.

Ivan sighs softly and turns to look at Feliciano again. “I am very sorry.” He responds and rubs his cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help you calm down?” 

Feliciano shook his head slightly and sniffled. “i-i'm okay” whispered. “i-i'm sorry. It’s been a while. I sh-should just relax” he mumbled. 

“Нет. You have every right to be scared and panic about that.” He whispers gently. Ivan smiles sweetly at him. He scribbled down his phone number. “And if you ever want to talk, call me.” Ivan walks toward the checkout. 

Feliciano nodded shakily. “Th-thank you” he whispered softly before shifting and looking back at Lovino again. 

Lovino looks at Feliciano in confusion. “Are you okay?” He asks gently, hugging his brother. “Are you okay?” He repeats. 

Feliciano nodded shakily and sniffled softly. “I’m fine it was just a misunderstanding” he whispered softly. 

Lovino kisses his forehead. “Okay. Let's go.” He says and continues to push him through the store to get the rest of their groceries. 

Feliciano nodded. He put a few more things in the cart and relaxed entirely again. He sighed shakily. He felt awful for lying to his brother. 

Lovino pushes him to the check out after a while. He puts all their stuff on the conveyor belt and pushes him to the end. The older pays for their groceries and gently puts as many as he can back in the basket. 

Feliciano watched Lovino silently before leaning back slightly and sighing. He need to get a grip. Arthur would kill him if anyone found out. So he couldn't let that happen. 

Lovino smiles softly. He loads the groceries into the car then helps his brother into the car. “There you go fratello. You want me to drop you off at the park?” 

Feliciano looked up at him. He nodded slightly. “That sounds nice. It might help me relax” he said softly. 

Lovino sighs. “You're meeting grandpa and the kids he babysits, remember?” He asks gently and looks at Feliciano. He smiles gently. 

Feliciano sat up and nodded. “oh si that too!” he giggled and smiled. “si that will be very nice” he said softly, tilting his head to the side gently. 

Lovino drives him to the park. He gently lifts him out and carries him over to his grandfather. Lovino smiles and kisses Roma’s cheek before doing the same to Feliciano. “Your crutches are in his car.” He tells Feliciano. “I'll see you later.” 

Roma smiles as his grandson is set beside him. The kids grin and cry out Feliciano’s name before hugging him tightly. 

Feliciano thanked him softly and smiled at Roma. He shifted slightly and looked at the kids, smiling softly and pulling them all into his arms. He chuckled gently and ruffled their hair. 

The kids grin happily and snuggle with him. One of them sits on his lap. “I missed you!” She says. “Let's play tag!” 

Feliciano smiled at her but sighed gently. “i'm sorry, children. But for a little while longer, i cant play games like that” he said softly. 

She frowns a bit. “That sounds sad. I'm sorry Mr. Feli.” She whispers and hugs him tightly. She gets up and runs off to play again. Roma looks at him. 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “don't worry” he said softly, smiling. He turned to look at Roma. “still wonderful” he said softly.

Roma smiles at him and hugs him close. He watches the kids. “They love you. Their parents keep asking about you. They were worried about you.” 

Feliciano sighed softly. “I’m sorry” he said softly. “I....shouldn't have gone alone. I never would have fell.” 

Roma shakes his head. He kisses his cheek. “Don't think about that Feli.” He whispers. “You're alive, that's what I care about.” He strokes his hair and continues to watch the kids. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled softly, looking to the kids slightly. “i'm alive and everything will be back to how it was soon” he whispered softly.

Roma holds his hand. “I'll support you no matter what.” He assures his grandson. “Even if you decide not to keep working at walking again.” 

Feliciano shook his head. “i want to walk” he whispered. “i'm going to do this” he smiled. “but thank you, nonno” he whispered. 

Roma nods. “Let's practice a bit then.” He says and stands up. He gently helps Feliciano up next to him. 

Feliciano nodded and grabbed him gently, standing up and letting go, shifting. 

Roma stays close but doesn't hold onto him. He watches him and the kids at the same time. He checks the time. “Lunch kiddos!” He calls to them. 

Feliciano put his feet forwards a bit, walking slowly around the area, carefully. He didn't want to fall. 

Roma watches him carefully while the kids eat. He stays close, close enough to run to his aid if necessary. 

Feliciano started to get tired after a bit so he carefully sat back down, almost panting but smiling at them.

The children smile at him happily. Roma grins at him and ruffles his hair, telling him he’s proud of him. A rather large dog comes charging through the group. It wags it’s tail and lays down when all the kids start to pet it. 

Feliciano looked at the dog and smiled softly, gently reaching out to pet it. He was careful about it however, knowing dogs could be dangerous

The dog happily lets everyone pet it. It licks his fingers softly and nuzzles against his hand softly, panting softly. Ivan comes over and apologizes, clipping the leash to his collar. He looks at Feliciano and sighs. He kneels in front of him and sighs again. “Hey… Can I ask you to go on a date with me? Maybe it’ll smooth things over?” He asks softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is 25, Feliciano is 19, Lovino is 21, Sebastian is 16

Feliciano smiled at the dog and continued to pet him, using both hands and smiling. Feliciano looked up when he saw Ivan but he didn't panic as much. He gasped softly but relaxed after a moment. He watched the dog but paused when he was asked. He thought for a moment. “i suppose it could help me calm down” he said softly. “i hope you understand it will have to be in public” he said gently. 

“Most definitely. I'll schedule is a reservation at a popular restaurant and you can be dropped off so we aren't alone in a car? Let's schedule that for tomorrow afternoon at 5. Call me before then so I can get your phone number.” He says and sits down with the group so that the kids can keep petting the dog. Roma watches them, raising an eyebrow. 

Feliciano nodded and shifted slightly. “alright that sounds nice” he said softly. He looked at the dog and smiled softly. “you have a wonderful dog” he said softly, petting him gently. 

Ivan nods. “My dog is a very sweet dog. He likes to get pet.” He says gently and watches Feliciano. He has to admit, he thinks the boy is actually very beautiful. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled softly. He continued to pet the dog, scratching him carefully. 

The dog wags his tail and licks his wrist. “His name is Hawkin.” Ivan says and stands up. “Well I must be going. I will see you tomorrow.” He says gently to Feliciano. 

Feliciano watched Ivan and nodded. He sighed gently and smiled. “see you tomorrow” he nodded. He sighed gently. 

Ivan smiles sweetly at him and gently leads his dog away. He calls a restaurant and sets up the reservation. He then walks to his car and goes home. 

Feliciano looked up at him as he left then turned to Roma. “Will you drive me somewhere tomorrow?” he asked gently. “Fratello can come with too. I don’t want to go alone. I told him that I’d try to hang out with him and calm myself down because it isn’t his fault” he whispered. 

Roma nods. “Of course.” He ruffles Feliciano’s hair gently though he's still a bit worried. He watches the kids. “Okay. You can go play again, don't forget to throw away your trash.” 

Feliciano giggled softly and smiled. He threw his own trash away and looked up at the sky. He was terrified to agree but he already did. He wanted to get over this. 

Ivan is happy Feliciano agreed. He thinks the Italian is beautiful and he feels bad for hurting him now. He wants to help him get better. 

By the next day, Feliciano was nervous about it. He dressed kind of nice but not fancy and held his crutches close. He was mostly balancing on his own, just holding in slightly to make sure he didn't fall. He looked up at Roma. “ready?” 

Roma nods. He leads him to the car. He smiles at him. “Where were we headed again?” He asks gently, looking at Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. He gave him the name Ivan had told him. “he said to meet him there”

Roma nods and drives to the place. He parks out front. “Do you want Lovino or I to walk you in?” He asks gently, looking at his grandson. Lovino turns to look at Feliciano as well. 

Feliciano looked at them both. “yes please” he said softly. “thank you so much” he said, grabbing the crutches and carefully getting out of the car. He tried to use as little of the crutches as possible, wanting to walk on his own. 

Lovino gets out and walks his brother in. He spots Ivan and leads him to the table, giving Ivan a dirty look. “You be nice to my fratello.” He hisses at him, helping Feliciano sit down. Ivan had stood up to do so, but he sits back down, nodding at Lovino. 

“I will not hurt or be rude to young Feliciano.” He promises, smiling childishly at both of them. 

Feliciano thanked Lovino shakily, setting his crutches aside. “thank you, fratello” he said softly. “i’ll call nonno when we are done” he said softly. “i love you” he smiled slightly. 

Lovino kisses the side of his head. “I love you too Feli.” He whispers and walks out. Ivan smiles softly at him. “Order anything you'd like, money is not a problem for me.” He says gently and looks down at his menu. 

Feliciano turned to Ivan and nodded. “thank you” he said gently, pulling the menu open and looking through it. He tilted his head at the menu and flipped through it.

Ivan finds something for himself. He looks at Feliciano and smiles gently. The waiter comes over and asks them what they'd like to drink. Ivan gets a soda. 

Feliciano smiled at the waiter. He got water and juice, knowing he had to be careful what he drank on his medication. He smiled at Ivan.

Ivan smiles back, happy they are making progress toward being friends. He tries to make small talk. “What do you like to do?” He asks gently. 

Feliciano thought for a moment. “I like to draw” he said softly. “and sing. And it's nice when I can walk around and such again” he said softly. “especially on my own. Everyone gets really excited when I don't use my crutches.” 

Ivan smiles as he talks and nods. “It's nice that you can start to walk again.” He agrees. “I'm proud of you too, though it might not mean much.” He says softly and watches him. 

Feliciano smiled softly and shrugged. “I like being able to walk. I’m also finally able to use stairs on my own. My therapist says that in around a month i'll be able to walk on my own again like normal” he smiled. “I really hope I can just put it all behind me. Especially with how often we seem to see each other” he chuckled softly. 

Ivan smiles a bit and nods, watching Feliciano. “I would like for you to be okay.” He responds gently. The waiter brings over their drinks and asks them if they're ready to order their meals. 

Feliciano told the waiter what he wanted, thanking him and smiling softly. He took a sip and smiled, looking at Ivan. 

Ivan orders his meal as well. He smiles at Feliciano and takes a gulp of his drink. He watches Feliciano. “I'll show you a secret.” He says and reaches up, opening his scarf enough for Feliciano to see the thick scars on his neck. “Here. I know what you're going through. I'm sorry I was the one to cause that.” He says gently and wraps his scar up again. 

Feliciano tilted his head as he looked at Ivan. He gasped softly at the scars. “What happened to you?” he asked gently then realized that was probably invasive. “I’m sorry, you don't have to tell me. Really I’m fine now” he smiled shakily. 

Ivan shrugs. “My father gave me a collar made of barbed wire and pulled on it whenever I was bad.” Ivan explains and looks at him. “I'm glad you're getting better.” He whispers and looks at him. 

Feliciano looked down slightly. “thats awful. I'm sorry” he whispered softly. “we should change the subject” he whispered. 

Ivan nods. “What is your favourite thing to draw?” He asks softly, watching Feliciano. He feels a bit bad for upsetting Feliciano again. He takes a drink of the soda he ordered. 

Feliciano thought for a moment. “i like to draw my family” he smiled. “and animals too. Really I like to draw anything” he smiled softly.  
Ivan smiles and nods. He takes another sip of his drink. “That sounds amazing. I'd love to see your drawings.” He says gently watches Feliciano thoughtfully. 

Feliciano smiled brightly. “I’d love to show you some of them! If you want to come over some time I could show you my whole sketchbook.” he was starting to feel a lot more comfortable with Ivan. 

Ivan nods. “Of course! I'd love to see them!” He says happily. The waiter brings over their food and smiles at them. “Here you go.” He walks away. Ivan looks at Feliciano. “Just give me a call whenever you want me to come over, I am almost always free.” 

Feliciano smiled softly and thanked the water. He started to eat slowly. “If you want, you could probably come over tonight. Or whenever you'd like. I could draw something for you too, to take with you if you'd like” 

Ivan nods. “If you'd let me come over tonight, then I would feel honoured.” He says gently and smiles at Feliciano. He starts to eat slowly too, not wanting to eat everything faster than Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “I would love for you to come over” he said softly. “The more time we spend together the more comfortable I get so it's probably best” he giggled softly.

Ivan nods and smiles happily. He gets more soda and is soon finished with his food. “So… After we're done would you like me to drive you to your house or would you like to be picked up and I'll follow you?” He asks gently. “Would you like dessert?” 

Feliciano smiled. “If you wanna take me home, I think I’ll be okay with that.” he smiled softly. “Dessert sounds nice” he smiled gently and picked up the dessert menu. 

Ivan nods. “That sounds great.” He says and smiles. “Choose whatever you want.” He says gently and watches Feliciano with a small smile, drinking his soda. 

Feliciano nodded and looked over the menu. He smiled softly. He picked something small since he wouldn't be able to eat much more. He smiled at Ivan and took a sip of his drink.

Ivan smiles back. He tells the waiter what Feliciano wants before gently reaching across the the table to take his hand. He doesn't force it, though. 

Feliciano thanked him and took his hand gently, blushing deeply and smiling softly. He looked down slightly, blushing still. 

Ivan smiles softly and gently intertwined their fingers. “You have such pretty, small hands.” He says quietly. “Artists hands.” He smiles happily. The waiter brings over the dessert for Feliciano. 

Feliciano blushed and giggled softly. “i guess so” he whispered. He thanked the waiter and started to eat, smiling softly. 

Ivan smiles, watching him. He finishes his drink and relaxes, looking around the restaurant. He gets the check to pay for them.

Feliciano finished his dessert and then his drink. He smiled softly up at Ivan, hoping the price wasn't too bad. 

Ivan stands up and holds his hand out. He helps Feliciano up gently and leads him to the counter to pay. He gives them the money before carefully leading him outside and helping him into the car and laying his crutches in the back seat. Ivan gets in the car before starting it. 

Feliciano thanked him softly and sat down. He shifted and buckled up, smiling softly at Ivan. He texted his brother that Ivan was giving him a ride home and he was going to stay for a little bit. 

His brother texts him back to be careful. Ivan looks over at Feliciano. “Where to?” He asks gently, pulling out of the parking lot. He smiles a bit. 

Feliciano smiled softly at his phone then looked up at Ivan. “That might help” he chuckled softly. He gave the Russian the address to his house. 

Ivan drives to the address and gets out. He helps Feliciano out and gets his crutches out of the backseat before helping him to the front door, gently holding his hand out so Feliciano can grab onto him if he starts to fall over. 

Feliciano thanked him and opened the door. He smiled softly and stepped inside, looking at Ivan. “my room is upstairs. But do you want anything to drink? I mean I know we just ate but?” 

“I'm fine. Thank you sunflower.” He says and smiles gently. He looks up to find Roma and Lovino glaring at him. Ivan smiles and greets them. Roma looks at Feli then back to Ivan. “He was good to you?” The Roman asks. 

Feliciano nodded gently. “si he was fine. It was nice. I had fun” he assured. “I’m gonna show him some of my art!” he said excitedly. 

Roma nods. “Have fun.” He says softly and sits on the couch. Ivan holds Feliciano’s hand gently. “Where is your room, little one?” He asks gently, smiling softly. 

Feliciano led him up to his room and pulled his sketchbook out to show it to Ivan. He sat on his bed and smiled at Ivan. 

Ivan sits down on his bed and goes through Feliciano’s sketchbook. “These are beautiful.” He says softly and looks at him. He smiles gently and kisses his cheek. 

Feliciano smiled and watched him look through. He blushed when his cheek was kissed and giggled. “thank you” he smiled. 

Ivan smiles at him. He kisses Feliciano’s cheek again before standing up. “Okay beautiful. I must be leaving. But I will see you very soon.” He says and takes on of Feliciano’s hands. He presses his lips to his knuckles. 

Feliciano giggled and smiled. He nodded. “okay...bye then” he blushed softly and smiled. 

Ivan smiles and leaves. He drives to the art store and buys a couple different art sets with some sketchbooks. He puts them in a large box and wraps it with paper. He puts a large bow on it and puts Feliciano’s name on it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Russian drives back to Feliciano’s house and puts it on the porch. Ivan rings the doorbell before leaving again. 

Lovino went downstairs to open the door. He tilted his head and brought the package to Feliciano. 

Feliciano looked at the package and smiled. “for me?” he opened the box and smiled wider at what he saw. “who is this from?” he asked softly. 

Lovino shrugs. “I just saw your new friends car driving off, maybe it was him.” He says and stays nearby to make sure that Ivan didn't get him something distasteful. He would hunt him down if he did. 

Feliciano smiled. “really? Ivan got it?” he giggled and pulled it out to start looking at the supplies. 

Lovino nods. “I guess so.” He says and looks into the box. “Holy shit! That must've been expensive as fuck.” He looks at Feliciano. “Did you find a sugar daddy and not just a boyfriend?” He asks.

Feliciano tilted his head and blushed. “I’m not sure that he's my boyfriend. He just...well.. I dunno. Wanted to help me calm down?” he blushed deeper. 

Lovino nods a bit. “Well… If he's making you happy.” He ruffles the Italians hair. “I don't not like him, I don't know him, but unless he proves himself I don't like him either.” 

Feliciano giggled softly. He looked at Lovino. “that sounds like you” he chuckled softly. “it's okay. I think he really is a good person” 

Lovino nods. “If you think he is, maybe he is. I like when you do chalk drawings, if you could spare some time to make me one.” He kisses his forehead. “Or any drawings. I'll give you money for it.” He says. 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “of course fratello!” he giggled. “I love to draw ort for my family” he pulled out one of the papers from his special sketch pads made for chalk and the small pastel chalks. “what kind of drawing?” 

“Anything you can think of. I just love your artwork.” He whispers and kisses his forehead with a smile. “I'm gonna go read. If you want me I'll be in my room.” Lovino heads off. 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. He sat on his floor and laid out his chalks starting to draw for his brother and smiling. His hands got all messy but he didn't mind. He drew a flower field and in the center a single blooming flower compared the the rest, who still had yet to bloom. 

Lovino ends up falling asleep with his book in his hands. He sighs gently and rolls over, dropping the book to the floor. He wakes up a little bit from that, but goes back to sleep. 

Feliciano put the chalk aside to set and fell asleep on his floor, hands covered in pastel colours. He curled up slightly. 

Roma comes in to check on him and smiles. He gently lays him in bed and tucks him in, smiling happily. He kisses Feliciano’s forehead before going to his own bed. 

Feliciano smiled in his sleep and curled into his blankets, snuggling into his bed and turning over. 

Roma wakes him up the next morning. “Feli!” He says happily, trying to contain his excitement. He got his grandson a pet for a therapy animal. 

Feliciano woke up and stretched. He smiled softly. “Nonno?” he asked. “What’s up?” he asked, tilting his head and the older man's excitement. “you seem happy?” 

“Come downstairs when you're ready! You're gonna love it!” Roma excitedly goes downstairs and scoops up the little kitten. He put a cute ribbon around its neck that is coloured like the Italian flag. 

Feliciano sat up and smiled. He shrugged and stretched again. He stood up and went downstairs, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up and gasped softly when he saw Roma with the kitten. He smiled brightly. “A kitty?” he asked.

“Si! He's for you!” He says happily and walks over to give him to Feliciano. “A gift for doing so well with your exercises and a therapy animal to help you heal.” Roma smiles at him and gives him a gentle hug. “I love you so much Feli.” 

Feliciano smiled and nuzzled into him, giggling softly. “I love you too nonno! Thank you so so much” he nuzzled into him and kissed his cheek. “He’s adorable. I love him” 

“No problem.” He says happily. “What are you gonna name the little guy?” Roma asks gently and looks at the kitten. “By the way he's not neutered. He might pee on your stuff until he's properly trained.” 

Feliciano nodded. “That’s fine. We can work on that” he giggled and nuzzled his cheek. “Umm. Bacio” he said softly, smiling brightly. “I think that is good.” 

“Si it is very cute.” He pets Bacio gently and smiles, kissing Feliciano’s forehead. “I'm gonna make breakfast now. Can you wake up your brothers?” Roma smiles and walks to the kitchen. 

Feliciano nodded and gently set the cat down. He went up and knocked on Lovino’s door first. He gently opened it. “fratello, nonno is making breakfast” 

“Shit… Um okay.” He tries to hide the cigarette behind his back and looks up at Feliciano with big eyes. “Don't tell nonno.” Lovino whispers. 

Feliciano tilted his head and sighed. “okay fratello. Just...came down when you are ready. I made you your drawing.” he smiled softly. 

Lovino nods a bit and puts it out. He hugs Feliciano tightly. “I'm sorry.” He nuzzles against his neck and looks at Feliciano. “I will. Thank you, can I see? How much do you want for it?” 

Feliciano nodded and smiled softly. “of course. We can decide when you see it” he said softly. “I’m not going to make you pay a lot, you’re family.” He said softly. 

Lovino chuckles. “No I want to pay full price.” He kisses his cheek gently and smiles. He knows he smells like cigarettes. He apologized and gets off of Feliciano. 

Feliciano giggled and shrugged. “alright.” He smiled. “it's fine. Come on. Ill grab it on the way down” 

Lovino nods and smiles. He grabs his wallet and chews a piece of gum. He changes into new clothes so he doesn't smell like smoke and heads downstairs. He spits out the gum and sits at the table. 

 

Feliciano grabbed the drawing and brought it down to sit at the table. He held it out for Lovino and smiled. “you really don't have to pay me, fratello. We’re family.” 

Lovino looks up at him. “You can't buy new art supplies if I don't pay you. What would you do if you ran out?” He gives Feliciano $20 for the artwork and gently moves it up to his room before coming back. 

Feliciano chuckled softly. “Well. I suppose that's true” he chuckled and looked up at Roma. 

Sebastian came downstairs a moment later and smiled. “Morning. How was your date last night, fratello?” 

Feliciano immediately started blushing. “Well...I don’t think it's considered a date” he mumbled 

Roma laughs softly. “It was a date.” He says. “Did you see the present he got you afterwards? That's not something someone gives to a one time thing.” 

Feliciano blushed deeper. “I mean I thought...really? I thought he was just being nice cause he felt bad. You really think it was a date?”

“Si!” Roma smiles. “You're cute and he's handsome. Why not? If you call him I'm sure he'd like to go on another date with you.” He says gently. 

Feliciano blushed deeply and nodded. “I would like that” he agreed and smiled softly. “But isn’t it too soon to ask?” He asked. 

“No.” Roma smiles at him and hugs him gently. “It's never too early.” He assures him before getting something to eat. 

Feliciano blushed and nodded. He pulled out his phone to call him, blushing still as he did. 

Roma smiles and serves everyone else their breakfast. He talks quietly with his other two grandsons. 

Ivan answers the phone. “Privyet… да?” He asks sleepily into his phone, voice heavy. He had been woken up by the phone call. 

Feliciano suddenly felt bad. “are you asleep? I'm sorry. Did I wake you? Should I call later?” he was blushing madly. 

“It's okay. I should be awake anyway.” Ivan says and smiles softly. “Don't worry, sunflower.” Ivan stretches out and relaxes. “Are you wanting to talk to me?” He asks softly. 

Feliciano blushed. “Sí I did.” He said softly. “um. Thank you for all the art supplies and...I was wondering if we could hang out again some time” his face was bright red and he was glad this conversation was over the phone. 

“Ah… I'm glad they were to your liking.” Ivan smiles softly. “I would be loving to do that.” He agrees. “I'm going to be walking my dog soon, do you want me to pick you up and take you with me?” 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “that sounds lovely”. He agreed gently. He smiled and shifted slightly. “Should I come in my chair or the crutches?” he asked softly. The chair was faster since he didn't have to adjust and it had a motor so no one had to push him around. But he would be walking with the crutches which he needed to do. 

“Whichever makes you most comfortable.” Ivan says gently. “I don't mind either way. Hawkin will be excited to see you again. I'll come to pick you up in an hour.” Ivan smiles softly and pets the dog's ears. His tail thumps against the bed. 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “okay. I’ll see you soon” he agreed, hanging up and blushing madly again. He bit his lip slightly.

Roma smiles at him. “I take it he was happy to hear from you? When is your next date?” He asks as he gives Feliciano a plate of food. Lovino smiles at his brother. 

Ivan gets ready to come get him, showering and eating breakfast. He gets thrown to the floor when his dog sees him go for the leash. 

Feliciano blushed. “Si we are going to walk his dog this afternoon” he said gently. “for safety I’ll probably just bring my chair” he said gently. “as long as we’re on a path it’ll be fine” he smiled and thanked him, starting to eat. 

Roma nods. He smiles. “When you're done eating let's get you a shower, alright?” He smiles gently at him. He's glad that Feliciano has someone he can be with. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled softly. “okay. I’ll shower” he nodded and smiled. He finished eating and shifted. He pushed himself up carefully. 

Roma looks at him. “Do you want someone to sit in with you?” He asks gently and watches him carefully. He is so proud of his grandson for everything. 

Feliciano nodded. “just in case yeah” he said softly. “that's probably safe.” he said softly. 

Lovino stands up. “I can. I've finished eating.” He smiles at Feliciano. “I'm so proud.” He whispers and holds out a hand to his brother just in case. “You're doing so well, Feli.” 

Feliciano stood carefully and stepped towards Lovino. He smiled at him. “thank you. I hope I can do this all on my own again soon” he whispered. 

Lovino helps him up the stairs. “You will. You're really strong.” He says gently and kisses his hand. “You're so so so strong fratello. We’ll help you no matter what.” Lovino smiles and warms the water for him.

Feliciano smiled and started to undress. “thank you, fratello” he whispered. “I love you so much” 

Lovino nods and unfolds the chair. He sits in the doorway and hums softly. He always averts his eyes when Feliciano is dressing or undressing so he doesn't make him uncomfortable. 

Feliciano smiled and put his clothes down. He climbed in carefully and turned on the water, smiling softly and leaning on the wall. 

Ivan knocks on the door while he's in the shower. Roma lets him in and invites him to sit down, since Feliciano isn't quite ready yet. Ivan nods and sits on the couch, pulling out a book and reading it while he waits.


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano climbed out of the shower and smiled at Lovino. He wrapped his towel around his waist and started to walk towards his bedroom. He got dressed then had Lovino help him down the stairs. He smiled at Ivan. “i'm sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Lovino waits nearby just in case. He helps his brother down the stairs before taking his wheelchair outside to get loaded up. Ivan looks up and smiles. 

“You didn't. I'm willing to wait to see you.” He says gently and hugs Feliciano gently. He helps him outside and looks up. “It is a beautiful day.” 

Feliciano smiled softly, hugging back. “I'm happy to spend it outside.” he added as a statement of agreement. “And it's nice you're there too.” he added.

Ivan chuckles gently and helps him into the car. He carefully puts the wheelchair in the trunk before getting into the front seat. He starts the car. Hawkin puts his head on Feliciano’s shoulder and starts to lick his cheek. 

Feliciano sat down in the car and smiled at the dog. He made a face and chuckled. “Hello” he smiled and pet the dog gently, looking out the window after a moment. 

Hawkin enthusiastically licks Feliciano’s face and hand until Ivan tells him to stop. He curls up in the back seat, tail thumping the seats and door happily. Ivan smiles at Feliciano. 

“Here, to get his slobber off.” Ivan chuckles softly and hands him a napkin. “He likes you a lot.” Ivan drives to the park. He carefully pulls out the wheelchair and sets it down near Feliciano’s door before opening his door for him and holding out a hand to help him out. 

Feliciano nodded and thanked him. He wiped his face off and giggled. He thanked Ivan again when he was helped into his chair and shifted to get comfortable. He grabbed the control and smiled at Ivan. 

Ivan smiles back gently and pulls Hawkin out. He walks the dog toward the paved trail so Feliciano can go with them. He keeps a firm hold on the rather large dog and looks at the Italian. 

Feliciano followed them in the wheelchair and smiled. He watched the dog and looked around a bit. “It’s nice outside”

Ivan nods and looks down at him. He keeps pace with Feliciano. “I am hoping we can do stuff like this more often.” He says gently and smiles sweetly. Once in the dog’s area he takes Hawkin off his leash. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “I like this.” he agreed. He blushed for a moment before focusing on the dog and smiling. “my family said it was like a date” he whispered. “is that what this is?” he asked. 

Ivan looks down at him with a blush. “If you want it to be, then yes. I would like to date you, but I don't know if you're ready for that, because y’know.” He mumbles. He leads Feliciano to a bench area. He sits on the end so Feliciano can pull up beside him and they can talk. 

Feliciano blushed and looked down slightly. “I think...I would like that” he whispered. “I trust you...now” he whispered. “I think that we can work” he said as he pulled up beside him. 

Ivan smiles at him. He reaches over and gently holds Feliciano’s hand. “I will accommodate to any of your needs at anytime.” He says gently. “Even if you text me in the middle of the night I will come to your aid.” He smiles and kisses his cheek softly. 

Feliciano nodded and blushed deeply, smiling softly. “well. I hope I wouldn't have to do that” he whispered. “thank you so much” he smiled and held his hand gently. 

Ivan nods. “But just in case.” He whispers and smiles. He happily holds his hand and watches Hawkin running around. “I have a 2 story house, but if it gets serious enough we could go house shopping together.” 

Feliciano blushed and nodded. “Si but I won't leave my grandpa until I have at least fully recovered” He whispered. “I’m worried about him” 

Ivan nods and kisses his knuckles. “I'm sorry.” He whispers and looks at him. “I'm sorry I did this to you. I'd take it back if I could.” He looks at Feliciano. 

Feliciano leaned into him and shook his head. “Don't worry about it. It was your job and it is over with. I’m alive and I’m healing now” he smiled. “honestly, it’s nice that I can talk to someone about the truth. I was told if I told anyone that I’d be punished but you already know so I can talk to you” 

Ivan kisses his forehead and hugs him close gently. He nods softly. “I'm always here to talk if you need to.” He whispers gently and smiles softly. The Russian thinks that Feliciano is beautiful despite it all. 

Feliciano smiled softly and leaned into him, hugging back gently. “thank you” he whispered. “it means a lot” he said softly, nuzzling into him. 

Ivan smiles and nods, stroking Feliciano’s hair softly. He kisses Feliciano’s cheek gently and looks into his eyes. He blushes and looks away. Hawkin runs over, tail wagging. Ivan pulls out a small bowl and puts some water in it for Hawkin. The dog laps it up before running off again. 

Feliciano blushed and smiled, looking at the dog. He gently pet him before he ran off and chuckled softly. He leaned on Ivan gently, watching the dog. 

Ivan holds him close and watches Hawkin. After a little longer he whistles for his dog and stands up gently. He clips the leash on the dog before smiling at Feliciano. 

Feliciano smiled up at him and backed up slightly. He turned and went to the side of the Russian so he could go with him. 

“I was going to go home. Would you want to come with me or do you want me to take you home?” He smiles down at him to show him there's no problem with him choosing either option. 

Feliciano tilted his head. “Could you take me home? I don't think I am ready to go to your house yet” he said softly. He smiled up at him and shifted in his chair. 

Ivan nods and smiles gently. He takes him to the car. Ivan gently offers to help Feliciano into the car. He puts the wheelchair in and puts Hawkin in the car as well. Hawkin happily licks Feliciano’s face. 

Feliciano smiled and thanked him. He giggled when the dog licked his face then looked at Ivan. He smiled and then looked out the window. 

Ivan parks outside his house. He gets out and gently lifts his chair out before helping him get into the chair again. He kisses Feliciano’s forehead. “I hope to see you soon beautiful.” He says gently. 

Feliciano thanked him and blushed. “thank you. I hope to see you too” he said gently. He went inside and got out of his chair. He smiled softly, still blushing. 

Ivan watches him to make sure he gets inside safely. 

Roma smiles at him. He tips his head. “How was it? He didn’t hurt you or anything, right?” He asks worriedly. 

Feliciano smiled at Roma and hugged him gently. “no not at all. I’m fine don't worry. I had fun” he assured and smiled.

Roma smiles. “That's good. I'm very happy for you, Feli.” He hugs him gently. “And your recovery is going great. You'll be up and about in no time.” 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “si i'm glad. Soon I’ll be up on my own and everything will be okay again. I won't even have to think about what happened.” he smiled. 

Roma nods. “I'm so proud of you.” He says gently. “I'll be right back. I'm gonna get something from upstairs.” He smiles and heads upstairs. The Roman slips at the top of the stairs and tumbles back down, knocked out. Lovino dashes out of his room.


	11. Chapter 11

“What happened?” He asks, gasping and calling for an ambulance. Roma has a bit of blood pooling beneath his head but he's still breathing. 

Feliciano nodded. When he heard the roman trip he stumbled to the stairs and gasped, pulling Roma to help him sit up, he looked at his head and then at Lovino.”he must have fallen” he said shakily. He took a breath to relax himself. “can you get me something to cover his head and reduce the bleeding?”

Lovino gets a towel and hands it to him. He sighs softly and explains to the person on the other end of the line. An ambulance arrives a few moments later. The older Italian holds his grandfather's hand until the paramedics take him to the hospital.

“Feli I'll drive us.” He says gently and lifts his brother into his arms. Lovino gently places Feliciano into the shotgun seat before getting in and starting the car. 

Feliciano nodded quickly and held onto Lovino as he was lifted. He began to tremble nervously. He didn’t want to lose his grandfather and he was extremely worried about him. He wanted his grandfather to be there for him when he could walk again. He didn’t want to lose him. He tried desperately not to cry from the thoughts racing through his mind. 

“He's going to be okay Feli.” He promises his brother before pulling out and driving behind the ambulance. Lovino grips the steering wheel tightly so that he doesn't start to freak out as well. He parks in front of the hospital before carrying his brother in. They're told to wait in the waiting room. He sits down but continues to hold his brother, burying his face in his shoulder. 

Feliciano nodded shakily and looked at Lovino, trembling slightly. He shifted and nuzzled into him slightly. He was so worried. He looked at Lovino then at the ground, sighing softly. 

Lovino starts to cry into his shoulder. He was trying to stay strong for Feliciano but that was incredibly hard for him, especially since he has no idea what to do. He holds his brother a little tighter and cries harder. 

Feliciano turned to him and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into him and sniffling softly. He wiped away his own tears then his brothers. He couldn't be the strong one but he could try. 

Lovino looks up at him. “He's gonna be okay.” He whispers and nuzzles into his cheek gently. “I love you so much. So does Nonno.” He kisses his brother’s forehead softly and hugs him closer. “Do you have any appointments today?” 

Feliciano nodded shakily and sniffled. “i love you both too. I don't have anything today. I don't think so anyways.” he whispered softly. 

Lovino nods and holds him gently. He looks up when the doctor finally walks in. The doctor sits down with them and sighs. 

“He's an old man and recovery won't be easy. He has a few staples, though, and he should be fine very soon. He's going to be very dizzy today and probably tomorrow.” The doctor explains. Lovino nods. “Can we see him?” 

The doctor nods. “Of course. Right this way.” He says. Lovino stands up carefully with Feliciano in his arms and gently sets his brother on his feet, holding out his arm for support. 

Feliciano clung to Lovino then held onto him when he was set down. He walked slowly but tried to stay at a fair pace so he wasn't holding them back. He wanted to see Roma and he didn't want to hold Lovino back. 

Lovino walks at Feliciano’s pace and so does the doctor. The doctor explains some things a little more thoroughly as they walk before asking Feliciano if he's healing okay. He smiles kindly at the Italian. 

Feliciano nodded and listened. “i'm doing okay” he whispered. He looked at Lovino, then the doctor, pausing before the door. He was really worried about Roma and it was starting to give him anxiety. 

Lovino looks at him. He kisses his forehead then heads inside, sitting beside Roma’s bed. He holds his grandfather’s hand gently and looks at him. Roma is still asleep. The doctor smiles at Feliciano. 

“He should recover quickly.” The doctor assures. “You just have to keep an eye on him.” 

Feliciano nodded slightly and went inside. He looked at his brother and sighed shakily. He sat down and looked at Roma.

Roma is a bit pale but he looks fine otherwise. A bandage is wrapped around his head, hiding the shaved piece of his hair. Lovino looks at Feliciano and smiles a bit, trying to comfort him. 

Feliciano looked at him, sighing gently and looking down again. He smiled weakly at Lovino as well and looked down slightly. 

Lovino looks at him. “He'll be okay. Can you call Sebastian and tell him where we are so he doesn't get home and no one's there?” He asks. “You can call Ivan to comfort you too, if you'd like.” 

Feliciano nodded and stood up. He moved slowly to the hall so he could call them without disturbing his grandfather. He told sebastian and called Ivan as well. 

Sebastian told him he'd come to the hospital as soon as he can, and that he'd bring them all something to eat. Ivan answers the phone. He smiles softly and asks Feliciano what's up. 

Feliciano shifted slightly. “can you come down to the hospital? My grandpa got hurt and I’m really scared and I think having you here might help me calm down”

Ivan stands up and stretches. “Of course. I'll be there.” He responds. “Which hospital?” He carefully puts his shoes on, grabbing his keys. He walks out and closes the door, locking it. 

Feliciano told him which hospital they were at. “Thank you so much.” He whispered. He told him what the room number was as well before hanging up and going back into the room. 

Ivan drives to the hospital pretty quickly. Sebastian got there with food for Lovino and Feliciano and himself, taking it up to the room. Ivan just walks up with Sebastian and gives Feliciano a gentle hug when he gets up there. 

Feliciano hugged Ivan gently and then Sebastian as well. “thank you” he said gently, hugging Ivan again. “i'm sorry it was such short notice.”

Ivan nods and hugs him gently. He looks down at Roma. “It's okay. I told you I'd be here for you.” He murmurs and nuzzles the side of Feliciano’s head gently. 

Feliciano nodded slightly. He nuzzled into him. “thank you so much” he whispered. He turned to look at Roma again and sighed softly. 

Ivan holds him softly and looks at Roma. He feels bad for Feliciano. The Roman shifts slightly and his eyes flutter open. “Wh-what happened?” He slurs out, looking at his grandsons tiredly.


	12. Chapter 12

Feliciano titled his head and looked at Roma. “you fell down the stairs and got hurt. Are you feeling okay?” he asked gently. 

Roma looks at him. “Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm fine.” He says softly and closes his eyes again. “I'm just really tired.” He mumbles. Ivan hugs Feliciano gently, making sure he doesn't fall over while comforting him at the same time. 

Feliciano nodded slightly and sighed gently. “you should rest. You’re being monitored incase anything happens so it’s okay for you to rest” he assured. He nuzzled into Ivan slightly. 

Roma nods a bit. “I love you all.” He murmurs before drifting back to sleep. Ivan hugs Feliciano tighter and nuzzles into the top of his head. 

“Perhaps you should move into a one story house to avoid this happening again?” He offers and looks at the rest of the family. 

Feliciano looked up at Ivan. “But...we have lived in that house forever” he sighed. “But...maybe it would be safer?” He asked, looking at Lovino. 

Lovino shrugs. “It's up to Nonno. Just like it was up to you when we brought you home.” He says and watches Feliciano. Ivan holds him a bit tighter in reaction to Lovino bringing that up. 

Feliciano grabbed Ivan’s sleeves tightly for a moment. He nodded and looked down. “Si…” he whispered, loosening his grip.

Lovino watches him. “I'm sorry for bringing that up.” He whispers and sighs softly. He looks down and rubs his arms softly. Ivan kisses the back of Feliciano’s head. 

Feliciano shook his head and smiled weakly. “It’s fine... Everything is fine. I have to relax or I’ll never get better’

Lovino shrugs. “You'll get better. Hell, you're amazing already. Your progression is the best.” He whispers and smiles at them. 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “sí I am getting better quickly” he whispered. “can we talk about something else though?” 

Lovino nods. “Of course. I'm sorry.” He apologizes again. Ivan is trying to comfort Feliciano but he's not sure how much he can help. 

Feliciano shrugged. “it’s alright” he sighed and nuzzled into Ivan. “Do you think they have paper here that I could use? I didnt have time to grab my sketchbook”

Ivan smiles softly. “I will go get you something to draw on. Would be wanting anything else?” He asks gently and kisses his cheek softly. 

Feliciano shook his head. “I think just drawing stuff is okay, thank you Ivan” he smiled gently and kissed Ivan’s cheek in return

Ivan blushes darkly, surprised. He clears his throat and nods. “Okay.” He says gently and leaves. He runs to the store to get him a sketchbook and pencils. He brings them back and gives them to the Italian. 

Feliciano thanked him. He sat down when Ivan was no longer there to support him and looked at Roma. He sighed weakly. 

Lovino watches Feliciano. Sebastian sighs. “Eat.” He says and sets the bag on the table nearby. 

Feliciano nodded and thanked him. He started to eat slowly and sighed gently. He looked at them both then Roma again. 

Roma slowly comes to again. He looks at his grandkids tiredly and smiles weakly. “I love you all so much!” He says gently and reaches for Feliciano’s hand, then Lovino’s. He smiles at Sebastian. 

Feliciano smiled and took his hand gently. “I love you too, nonno” he replied gently, scooting a bit closer to his grandfather

Sebastian smiled and scooted closer as well. “Do you feel better?”

Roma smiles softly. Lovino crowds in as well. “Can I have some paper?” He asks gently. The old man sits his bed up slightly. “Please?” He waits patiently. Ivan comes back with the sketchpad and pencils for Feliciano. 

Feliciano tilted his head. “Ivan is coming with a sketchpad you can have a piece of that” he said gently. When Ivan came in he thanked him and gently kissed his cheek, pulling out a piece and handing it, along with a pencil to Roma. 

Ivan blushes darkly. Roma takes the pencil and starts to write quickly, hand shaking a bit. He looks at Feliciano then Lovino. “Can someone call my lawyer?” He asks them then continues to write again. 

Feliciano nodded and looked at Lovino, realization hitting him. He pulled out his phone and called his grandfather's lawyer for him. He was worried but he knew he couldn't stop it.

His lawyer says that he'd be there pretty soon and got ready to come to the hospital. Roma is writing his will. He's giving Lovino the house, Feliciano his stuff, and Sebastian his car. He doesn't have a lot. He splits the money evenly between them, though. 

Feliciano knew what he was doing. He nodded and thanked the lawyer. “He’s coming up here” he said softly. He sighed softly and looked down at the new sketchpad, drawing a bit but nothing serious. 

Ivan holds him gently and watches Roma quietly. Lovino is looking up at the ceiling to try not to cry. Roma looks at Feliciano. “Don't forget about getting supplies for the kitty I got you.” He says gently. 

Feliciano nodded shakily, sniffling softly. A small tear rolled off his cheek onto his sketchbook. He wiped his eyes quickly and smiled weakly up at Ivan. He was trying to stay strong in front of Roma but he was having a hard time. He was afraid to lose him. 

Ivan hugs him a little closer. The lawyer comes in and they have a short discussion. The lawyer takes the paper that Roma wrote his will on and tucks it into his briefcase, assuring Roma that it will be legalized as soon as he returns to his office. The Roman smiles softly. He sits up slowly. “Hey… When I get out of here we should go to the park again. The kids would love to see you.” 

Feliciano looked at Roma again and nodded, smiling sadly. “Si I would love to go see the kids again” He said softly, sniffling and wiping his eyes again. He smiled weakly at Ivan again the turned back to Roma. “We should definitely do that”

Roma nods. “That would be fun.” He says softly and smiles. He starts to go to sleep again. Ivan rubs Feliciano’s arm softly and nuzzles against the back of his head. He smiles and kisses there. 

Feliciano nuzzled into him and smiled weakly. He blushed softly and kissed Ivan’s cheek gently. “Thank you for coming here for me” he whispered. 

Ivan nods. “Of course. You are very important to me. I would come no matter how small or how big the situation.” He says gently and rubs his arm softly. 

Feliciano blushed and smiled softly. He hugged Ivan gently. “does he have to stay over night?” he asked, looking at Lovino. 

Lovino nods and looks at Feliciano. “I'm going to stay with him overnight. You two should go home and relax.” He says to his brothers. “It's going to be alright.” Ivan hugs him softly and rubs his back gently. 

Feliciano nodded. “okay. Thank you fratello. I love you so much. Will you tell me if anything happens?” 

Lovino nods. “Of course.” He hugs his brothers. Ivan gently helps Feliciano up and leads him outside. “Will you go with your brother or do you want me to drive you home?” He asks gently. 

Feliciano looked up at Ivan, holding his hand tightly. “I want to go with you. I want to stay with you” he whispered softly, tightening his grip slightly. He didn’t want to have to be strong. He wanted to be able to cry. He was terrified. Sebastian could stay with a friend tonight if he wanted. 

Ivan nods. “Of course.” He says gently, leading him to his car. The Russian helps him into the car then gets into the other side of his car. He starts it and turns to Feliciano. “I need you to try not to cry on the way there, I don't want to get distracted while driving. I will hold you and you can cry when we get to my home, but I don't want to accidentally crash. I'm sorry.” He says gently and holds his hand softly. 

Feliciano nodded slightly and took in a deep breath, wiping his eyes. He got into the car and buckled up. “I can hold back. I’ll be alright. Thank you” he said gently, sniffling and smiling shakily. 

Ivan nods and drives home. He gets out and gently picks up Feliciano out of the car. “Feel free to cry now.” He whispers gently and kisses the top of his head. “I will hold you.” He carries him to the front door, fumbling with the key for a moment before getting them inside. Hawkin immediately rushes over, tail wagging happily. 

Feliciano held onto him when he was picked up and nodded shakily, sniffling and nuzzling into him. It didn’t take long for him to start to tear up again. But when he saw the dog he chuckled and smiled weakly, looking down at him.

Ivan smiles and closes the door behind them. He sits on the couch and hugs Feliciano close. The dog jumps up and licks Feliciano’s face, setting his head on Feliciano’s leg to try to help comfort him.


	13. Chapter 13

Feliciano giggled weakly and rubbed his face, shaking his head slightly. He reached out and pet the dog gently, sniffling softly. 

Hawkin wags his tail and licks Feliciano’s fingers. He jumps up on the couch and lays his head in Feliciano’s lap. Ivan rubs Feliciano’s side softly and kisses the top of his head. 

Feliciano smiled softly and pet the dog gently, wiping his eyes and nuzzling into Ivan. He closed his eyes and sighed gently. 

Ivan holds him close, kissing the top of his head. “If you want to sleep you can, I don't mind.” He says softly and smiles sweetly at him. 

Feliciano nodded and nuzzled into him. “Thank you” he whispered. He curled into him and closed his eyes. It didn’t take very long for him to fall asleep, tired from the day’s events. 

Ivan takes him to his room and lays him in the big bed gently. He sits beside him and reads quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Hawkin lays on the floor, checking Feliciano every once in awhile to make sure he's okay. 

Feliciano stayed asleep, exhausted. He was worried about his grandfather and it made it very hard for him to think about anything else so it was relieving to get to rest. 

Ivan smiles down at him. He continues to read. Around dinner time he makes them both something, not sure what Feliciano likes so he just made something simple. 

“подсолнечник… Wake up…” He says and shakes him gently. “I made dinner my подсолнечник.” He smiles sweetly at Feliciano. 

Feliciano woke up and looked at Ivan. He smiled weakly and nodded. “Okay, thank you” he whispered and smiled up at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes

Ivan waits patiently. “Are you needing help getting out of bed?” He asks gently and holds a hand out to him. He smiles softly, not wanting to freak him out or anything, especially since he just woke up. 

Feliciano nodded and gently took his hand. He used him as support to stand up. “Thank you” he whispered. “it means a lot that you are doing this all for me”

Ivan nods and smiles at him. He kisses his forehead softly and runs his fingers through Feliciano’s hair gently. “Just don't open the closet. Not until I take some of the clothes to the basement.” He says gently and leads Feliciano to the kitchen. 

Feliciano nodded a bit. “I wasn't going to go through your stuff.” he chuckled shakily and nodded, thanking him and holding onto him. 

Ivan nods. “I am just making sure.” He says soothingly. “I would not want you to have a panic attack… After breakfast will you be wanting to go back to the hospital?” He asks. 

Feliciano nodded. “That’s true. Yeah I think we should head back” he smiled shakily and shifted a bit “Thank you so much” 

Ivan gives him a plate. “Eat what you want.” He smiles and gets himself a lot of everything. “I will take you to the hospital, and then Hawkin will be needing a walk, so I will take him on a walk while you're at the hospital.” Ivan explains. He smiles at him. “Is there anything wrong with that plan?” 

Feliciano nodded. “okay. That sounds good” he smiled and took the plate. “thank you” he pulled out something small, not really that hungry and ate it quickly. 

Ivan smiles softly at Feliciano. He finishes and puts the food in Tupperware. He helps Feliciano out to the car then puts Hawkin in the back seat. He gets in the driver's seat then starts the car. Ivan drives to the hospital then helps him up to Roma’s room. 

Feliciano thanked him. Once they were in Roma's room he sat down and looked at his grandfather, smiling shakily. 

Roma looks at Feliciano and smiles. He holds his fingers to his lips and points at Lovino, who is sleeping with his head on the bed. He holds out a hand to Feliciano. “How did you sleep?” He whispers. 

Feliciano smiled. “i slept well” he whispered. “how are you doing?” he asked, taking his hand gently and holding it. 

Roma nods then winces. “I could be better.” He whispers and watches his grandson. “Did you remember to feed your cat?” He asks gently and smiles sweetly. 

Feliciano shook his head. “I haven’t been home. But I was going to go home to feed her after I visited you for a while” He smiled. 

Roma nods again. “That's good.” He says gently and looks at Feliciano. He smiles softly and leans his head back, closing his eyes. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “I love you” he whispered, laying his head on the bed. 

Roma pets his hair gently. “How is your relationship with Ivan?” He asks gently and smiles at him. “You seem to like him quite a bit.” He says softly. 

Feliciano leaned into it. “I do like him. I’m just a bit scared to fall in love with him.” he sighed shakily. “I’m scared to fall in love at all”

Roma opens his eyes and sighs. He closes them again. “It's okay to be afraid.” He responds and sighs gently. “But don't avoid it just because you're afraid. You could miss out on a beautiful thing. Being in love is the best feeling I've ever experienced, and it is also one of the worst if it ends badly. But trust me it's worth it if you find the right person.” 

Roma hums softly. “I just think about your grandmother. She was an amazing woman… I just… It was terrible for me and your mother when she died.” He sighs shakily, trying not to let the pain into his voice. “And I tried to protect your mother. I lost her too… I'm so glad I still have the three of you. You're the best grandsons anyone could ask for.” He says gently and smiles at Feliciano. 

Lovino had woken up when Feliciano spoke. He sits up and looks at his grandfather with pained eyes. He had known their mother and he remembers her but not well. He smiles weakly at Feliciano. “Ciao fratello.” He whispers with a still sleepy voice. 

Feliciano nodded and looked up at Lovino. “ciao” he waved a bit and smiled. He looked at Roma again. “what do you think about Ivan?” he asked, tilting his head a bit. 

Roma smiles at him. “I think any guy who treats you well and takes care is an okay guy. And from what I can tell he treats you fairly well. He's nice.” He responds. 

Lovino grumbles. “He's kinda an asshole with a big dog.” He mutters. “I don't like that he scared you at the store that one time.” Lovino tells him. “But if you like him, then whatever.” 

Feliciano sighed. “it wasn't his fault fratello. He doesn't scare me like that anymore.” he shrugged. “i don't even know if he thinks of me like that” 

Roma chuckles. “You won't know unless you ask him, but I think he cares about you. But it might not be in that way…” He strokes Feliciano’s hair gently. 

Lovino shrugs. “Still.” He grumbles. “I just don't want my fratello getting hurt.” He whispers softly and looks down a bit. He doesn't want to lose anyone else. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled a bit. “it's okay fratello. I understand. Maybe I’ll talk to him” he shrugged. 

Roma nods a bit. “If you do, let me know the results. If he doesn't like you like that, it's okay to stay just friends.” He says gently and smiles at him. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled shakily. “Okay, nonno. Thank you” he laid his head down again.

Roma strokes his hair. “Can you stay with me a while? Lovino wants to shower. He said so last night.” He smiles at Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded. “Sì I will stay a while. Are you going to go home to shower, fratello?”he asked. “could you feed my cat for me then?” 

Lovino looks at him. “I was going to go to Antonio’s because I wanted to talk to him as well… But I will stop by home and feed your kitty.” He responds tiredly. “I'm gonna take a nap if that's okay? I'll be back in a couple of hours.” 

Roma nods a bit. “That's fine.” He says gently and smiles at him. “If Feli has to leave I'll be fine for a little bit.” He closes his eyes and sighs. 

Feliciano nodded. “thank you fratello. I love you” he whispered before turning to Roma again. “I shouldn't have to leave” he smiled a bit. 

Lovino kisses the top of Feliciano’s head and smiles weakly. “Thank you. I love you both.” He leaves and drives over to their house then Antonio’s. He showers quickly and dresses before curling up with the Spaniard. 

Roma starts to drift off soon after Lovino left. He is exhausted by little things and he hates that. 

Feliciano didn't move from his spot. He closed his own eyes as Roma did and just laid there silently. 

Lovino looks up at Antonio. “Toni I'm scared.” He whimpers and trembles lightly. He grips his shirt. “What if he doesn't make it? What if I lose everyone?” He starts to cry slightly. 

Antonio pulled Lovino close. “Don’t say that. He is going to be okay. And you’ll always have me. And Feliciano. And Sebastian. I promise that you’ll never ever be alone” he kissed his cheek. 

Lovino buries his face in his neck. “I'm so scared…” He whispers. “I love you and Feli and grandpa and Sebastian and I don't act like it enough. If grandpa dies do you think he'll think I hated him?” He asks, sobbing softly. 

Antonio held him gently. “It’s okay, amour. I love you so much. He could never hate you. He loves you so much. He would never think you hated him either. He is your grandfather. He knows you love him whether you show it or not”

Lovino doesn't respond to that, just continuing to cry into Antonio for a little longer. He stops and just trembles in his arms. “I hope you're right.” He whispers and looks up at him. “I hope you're right…” He presses a chaste kiss to Antonio’s lips. “I should get back. Would you come with me?” 

Antonio kissed back gently and held him close, rubbing his back and nodded. “I’ll come with you, of course” he ran his fingers through Lovino’s hair. “I love you so much” 

Lovino stays in his arms, leaning into the fingers in his hair. He blushes lightly. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He whispers, pressing his face into Antonio’s neck softly. He slowly gets up, feeling slightly dazed. His head hurts from crying and his eyes sting. He pulls on some of Antonio’s clothes so he's not in pajamas and puts on his shoes. 

Antonio followed Lovino and gently took his hand. He led him out to the car and got in, feeling it was safer if he drove. He drove Lovino to the hospital and led him inside. 

Lovino holds his hand tightly and sniffles softly, holding his tears back. Once in the car he looks at his lap with glassy eyes. He feels sick but he feels like he has to be there for Roma. He follows Antonio inside and leads him to Roma’s room. He looks confused when he sees Feliciano and Ivan outside and the door closed. 

Antonio paused and looked at the two of them. He looked at Lovino and his eyes went wide. He pulled Lovino back a bit. “Lovi… Maybe we should just let him rest for tonight. We can go get dinner and we can get him a present for in the morning” he stood in front of the Italian. 

Feliciano looked up when he heard Antonio’s voice and looked at Ivan. He sniffled and ran over to them. He looked at Lovino and wiped his eyes. He listened to Antonio and paused. He stayed silent and backed up a bit, not wanting to ruin Antonio’s decision. 

Lovino looks up at him then bites his lip. He pushes Antonio to the side. “Don't… Toni… Don't… When did it happen?” He turns to Feliciano, just barely keeping his voice steady. He reaches back for Antonio’s hand, terrified to have a break down. 

Ivan steps forward and stands behind Feliciano. “About 10 minutes ago.” He whispers and hugs Feliciano softly from behind. He feels very bad for the Italian brothers. Lovino looks down a bit. 

“Does Sebastian know yet?” He asks weakly fully grabbing onto Antonio. 

Feliciano apologized softly. “I’m sorry fratello. No. He is on his way here, Kevin is bringing him up. They were hanging out to help him calm down” He sighed shakily. He wiped his eyes. “I love you fratello. I’m so sorry”

Lovino looks over his face. “It's not your fault. I love you too.” He looks up at Antonio. “I don't want to be here.” He holds the big t-shirt tightly around him and ducks his head. “Can we keep Sebastian at your house? I can't stay home anymore. And he can't stay alone.” Lovino looks up at Antonio. 

Ivan hugs Feliciano close to him and kisses the top of his head. “You can live with me.” He whispers gently and rubs his arm softly. 

Antonio nodded. “Of course. Should we wait for him to get here? We can wait outside if you would like to” he whispered, looking at the Italian. He just wanted to hug and comfort Lovino, but he didn’t want to do so without Lovino being comfortable with it.

Feliciano nuzzled into Ivan and nodded, sniffling. “O-okay. Thank you” he whispered softly. He gripped his shirt and leaned into him.

Lovino hugs him tightly and nods, face buried against his chest. He starts to sob softly against him. He grabs his hand softly and starts to stumble toward the exit. He can't handle this. Their grandfather raised them since they were very young, and now he's not there for them anymore. 

Ivan strokes his hair. “Whenever you're ready, we can go to your house to collect your stuff.” Ivan tells him softly. 

Feliciano nods. He holds onto Ivan's hand softly and uses him as support, since his legs are getting very tired. He watches Lovino and Antonio leave then looks up at Ivan. "I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to be ready to go back. I'm sorry." He whispers and holds onto Ivan a little tighter. He wants to do something but he feels so powerless at the moment. He is slightly comforted by the fact that Sebastian will be living with his brother. "Thank you.... Thank you for letting me live with you... Thank you for helping me." He whispers. Ivan nods and kisses the top of his head. 

"I'll always be here for you."


End file.
